


In Love With A Criminal

by dinoTaurlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoTaurlarrie/pseuds/dinoTaurlarrie
Summary: Harry Styles, a 21 year old homicide detective, finds himself questioning not only his career choices, but his personal decisions as well. It’s not long until Harry realizes that’s Ariana isn’t good for him. Every day, he endures constant verbal and emotional abuse at her hand. Harry feels stuck, trapped if you will, with this woman.One afternoon, his team; consisting of Simon, Zayn, Shawn, Niall and Liam; receives a call about a double homicide not too far out from Doncaster. Harry soon faces tough dilemmas and a single undercover operation that flips his world all kinds of sideways. This case will be the toughest Harry has ever faced and not only make him question his ability, but his confidence, self control, and loyalty.





	1. Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My frien❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+frien%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a call about a double homicide and spend their afternoon investigating the crime scene.

Harry fiddled precariously with his pen as he sat at his desk. It was cluttered with files, as usual, and his motivation to go through and do the necessary paper work had long since left his mind. 2 in the afternoon and not a single call. The brunette huffed in annoyance as his pen fell from between his fingers.

“Oh hush, Styles. You’ve been making sounds all morning.” Zayn, a black haired 22 year old with a haughty inclination, chuckled lightly, easily gaining a playful glare from the younger male. Zayn was definitely arrogant and bossy, feigning a tough guy attitude, but his coworkers knew exactly who he was; a scared guy afraid to lose his family.

Simon strolled in through the lift and to his desk, scrounging through it for his weapon. “Gear up, ladies. Double homicide outside Doncaster.” He shoved the 9mm into the holster on his belt and surveyed the room. "What are you all gawping at? Get on!" The silvery black haired older snuffed his team's dumbfounded lack of direction.

“On it boss.” The three spoke in unison, gathering their things quickly. Simon tossed a set of keys to Liam and the four of them started to the lift. Harry grew rather apathetic of the same old routine but a smug smile spread on his lips as they stood in the lift; Harry was thankful to have something to do with his day.

Once the team arrived at the scene, Liam's nose turned up in disgust at the bloody sight. "Someone had a grudge." He muttered as if he was talking to himself, receiving a smack to the back of the head. The brunette hissed in annoyance at the repercussions of his words. "Bloody hell-" Liam's eyes flicked to his side, Simon's presence immediately silencing him. "Sorry, boss."

Shawn and Niall pulled up in the autopsy truck, late as wonted, displaying their consistent lover's quarrel about directions. "Ni, what have we discussed about relative direction? You can't just assume you know where we're going based off relativity!" Shawn practically scolded the older male as the two of them grabbed the equipment. Niall, however, wasn't having his boyfriends public beratement today.

"I'm sorry, Shawn, but you can't expect perfection every day. I'm just one guy." Niall rebuked Shawn's prior statement with a relinquished tone in his raspy Irish accent, successfully ending any further argument. Silence blanketed the men as they examined each detail with a heavy heart.

Two bodies lain in tall grass by the side of a road into town; one seemed to have been bludgeoned to death, leaving his face unrecognizable as blood pooled all around what was left; the second was a young girl, no older than 16, who’d been shot in the chest numerous times. Her white denim jacket clearly displayed each bullet entry without question. Harry felt his heart ache at the sight of her considering how young she was. 

“Time of death?” Simon questioned their American ME as Shawn examined the displaying temperature on the liver probe. 25.8 degrees Celsius. _Rather warm for a dead man,_ Shawn thought to himself before he pushed to his feet, now facing Simon. 

“No more than 2 hours ago, Cowell. I’d say whoever called, just might know something.” Shawn grinned and Simon couldn’t help but chuckle softly at Shawn’s antics.

Zayn spent his time searching around for murder weapons, only coming up with one. "Hey, boss. I think you should come see this." He called to Simon, kneeling down to pick up a handgun sat ten feet away from the John. "Someone must've gotten a bit burnt up." Zayn added, commenting on how rough the barrel looked. It had blown somehow in the midst of the shooting, no doubt causing third degree burns on whoever shot it. 

Harry’s eyes hadn’t left the girl since they arrived, feeling rather upset by the sight. She was just a kid who should have been worrying about dresses and boys. Not lying dead at their crime scene. “Boss, do you think I could look for the families? Tell ‘em the news?” The brunette requested and Simon eyed Harry slightly. It was definitely a loaded question considering Harry's history with this part of the job.

He shook his head once and tossed his eyes to Liam who knew the look well. "Figure out who these two are and notify their families, Payne." Simon ordered lightly as Liam gave an apologetic look to Harry before him and Zayn left in the second car. "Styles, you track the caller from this morning and bring them in."

"On it, Cowell." Harry agreed quietly before hopping in the passenger seat of Simon's car. Shawn and Niall loaded the bodies into their truck along with the box of evidence that was gathered and drove off just as Simon had pulled onto the road, heading back to headquarters.


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ family gets called in at news of Lottie’s death and Lou goes completely off grid in order to evade his inevitable ties to the crime and easily proved guilt

Louis drove in panic as he tried his best to avoid traffic. His hands were coated in now dried blood, along with his clothing; He sure as hell was thankful for tinted windows. Lou couldn't believe how much he'd fucked up this time and the amount of fear that built up in his chest was rendering him unable to function. Finally, the restless 23 year old reached his flat parking lot. With a shaky breath, Louis pulled a jacket over himself to hide the blood before he jumped from the car and made his way inside.

Once inside, Lou locked every deadbolt and chain guard the door had before retreating to the bathroom. He was quick to strip himself of the bloody fabrics before shakily stepping into the shower. Lou cursed endless profanities as he turned the faucet to hot, letting the scalding water trickle down his skin. With a heavy hand, Louis scrubbed at his bloodied body until the skin was red, raw and sore.

As he stepped from the shower, Louis grabbed a towel from the rack and dried himself off. With each moment he became more and more aware of the reality; his sister was dead and he murdered someone. The chances of Louis making it out of this unscathed were slim to none and he knew that just as well. He sat nude on his bed still wrapped in a towel as he stared intently at his mother's contact. A shaky breath or two later, Louis was waiting for her to pick up the phone.

When he heard the line click and his mother start to speak, Louis interrupted hastily. "Mum, something bad's happened, I don't know what to do." He began, his heart rate picking up again at the anticipation of telling her. "She's dead and it's my own fault! Lottie is gone, mum..." His voice died out at the sealing words; Lou thought for a second that maybe if he hadn't said it, he'd wake up from a bad dream.

Lou could hear the silent sobs in his mother’s voice as she attempted to respond. “W-what happened?” She questioned lowly, trying to keep from bawling uncontrollably. Lottie, second oldest of five, was Lou's first baby sister and his mother's first girl. The brunette felt a tear roll down his cheek as he couldn't find the words to explain to his mother what had happened. He shot Lottie. How could Louis have let him shoot his baby sister?

"We were on our way into town and someone tried to bloody hijack my car. Lottie tried to help fight him off.. he shot her." Louis managed to choke out the last bit and heard a cry come from the phone, wincing as his puffy red eyes stung with more tears. "'M sorry, mum.. I tried to stop it.." He felt the guilt blanket his mind as his mother mourned her daughter; everything seemed to fall apart in that moment, Louis now joining in the ambiance his mother created as he apologized over and over through his wails.

Once the mutual crying was through, Lou's mother spoke up between her sniffling."You called the police then, yeah?" She asked shakily and Lou could hear his mother rub away the tears with her shirt. He knew he'd have to explain the rest but his voice was lost for ages. He killed someone with a bloody flashlight. Louis couldn't lie to her just as he couldn't run from the repercussions either. It was only a matter of time before they found him. Before they identify Lottie's body and it all connects back to him. 

“Y-yeah right after.." He muttered in response before shuffling on his bed, hoping she didn't ask the right questions. Lou didn't know what to do and he felt the pressure build on his shoulders. He stood slowly and wandered to his dresser, now searching for a new outfit. "Mum I-I gotta go. Getting changed." Louis muttered and hung up before she could respond. 

*****

Harry sat slouched in his chair, a small sigh leaving his lips. “Styles, talk.” Simon ordered lightly, letting the young detective give information on the caller from earlier that afternoon. His voice was low and almost declined from his assignment. Sometimes he hated his job more than he hated his girlfriend. 

“His name is Louis Tomlinson. Son of Troy Austin and Johannah Deakin; now Johannah Tomlinson. He’s 23 and has 4 younger sisters, one being the dead girl in autopsy.” He muttered as he clicked through the information he dug up. As he continued speaking, they heard the lift open up, revealing a brunette woman and 3 young girls. Johannah noticed the plasma holding a picture of her son and spoke up. 

She ran over quickly and pointed to the screen. “Why is my son up there?! He’s not a suspect, is he?? My Lou didn’t do anything wrong!” She exclaimed over and over, being dragged away by Liam while Zayn gathered the girls. They led Johannah and her daughters to the conference room upstairs in order to question them. Liam handed Johannah a glass of water along with the 3 girls. 

“Mrs. Tomlinson, we’d like to ask you a few questions if that’s alright?” Zayn spoke softly to the grieving woman and sat across from Phoebe. She nodded and Zayn took a breath before asking the first question. “Is your husband in the picture?” Zayn’s voice was a bit strained at the low hanging awkward feeling he’d gotten from the kids watching his every move. 

“Yea. He’s been at work for the last 12 hours. Why was my son on that bloody monitor?” She asked her own question, of course getting no response. Just another question. Another goddamned question. Johannah felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to Daisy, Phoebe’s twin sister. “Yes, love?” She asked softly. 

“Is Lou going to...” She started, now cut off by the sniffles that exited her nose. Jo pressed a small kiss to Daisy’s head, silencing her small cries. Phoebe pokes Daisy’s shoulder before wrapping her arms around her twin, hugging Daisy tightly. Félicité got on on the hug between her younger sisters and Johannah sighed with a bittersweet undertone. 

Liam interrupted the moment quietly and pulled out a small sticker. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Your brother isn’t going anywhere. We just have a few questions for him too.” He whispered to Daisy as he handed the other two stickers as well. The girls took them solemnly and thanked Liam with a lackluster tone. 

“Mrs. Tomlinson, why exactly hasn’t your son come in? A victim is his little sister and he was there, after all.” Zayn went on, unable to read the room; he was known for his insensitive behavior but honestly it wasn’t exactly intentional. Liam gave Zayn a side look at the words he spoke, sighing before nudging his boyfriend.

He motioned for Zayn to follow him into the hall and of course the black haired male was reluctant but he followed. Once behind the door, Liam flicked Zayn in the forehead harshly. "Keep your big mouth shut, Malik. She's a grieving mother with 3 little girls; let me do the talking." He scolded lightly before a small smile spread on his lips. kissing Zayn quickly.

Zayn rolled his eyes before the both strolled back into the room. Liam sat back in his seat before pulling the notebook from Zayn. "Alright. Mrs. Tomlinson, I'd just like to know where your son is. Do you know?" Liam inquired further and watched Phoebe fiddle with her cup, a knowing look on her face. At Johannah's avoidance, the brunette flicked his eyes to the 11 year old. "Do you?" He asked Phoebe with a warm smile.

"Probably at his flat. He's always there. Or with his friend. Her name is Eleanor. She's really pretty." The girl went on about her older brother, not paying attention to her mother anymore. Liam scribbled the information as Phoebe spoke, engaging in her words with nods. Zayn sat and flipped through the pictures gathered from the investigation, finding one of the older male victim; before the attack, of course.

"Do ya know this bloke?" He asked Johannah who shook her head, shoving the photo back to Zayn. Before the detective could pick it back up off the table, Fizzy reached over and snatched it away. Her eyes scanned the photograph thoroughly with a light look of fear. "What is it? Ya know him?" Zayn pushed further and Félicité nodded her head, finally giving the picture back. Liém took over Zayn's part of the questioning as the male left the room in order to let Simon know of Félicité's knowledge.

Fizzy, her arm still around Phoebe, began to speak. "I don't know his name, but I've seen him around. Usually he's outside the school I go to with.. with Lottie." She explained quietly, her mother growing concerned at the fact. "Does he have a kid there or something?" Félicité questioned, chewing at the inside of her cheek, obviously something she'd learned from Louis.

"No next of kin popped up in our systems." Liam whispered and Fizzy's words resonated with him , thinking hard. "Did Lottie know him at all?" Liam rifled through the papers Zayn had handed off him. Johannah attempted to interrupt but Liam held up his hand. "Please, it's best if your daughter answered the question." He sighed, looking down to Félicité, an encouraging look in his eyes.

She let out a small breath, shifting around in her seat. "Well, she never mentioned it but I remember the other day... she saw him in the same spot at the same time everyday..." She started, attempting to remember exactly what Lottie had said to her. "She kinda made a joke about it but what she said wasn't something to joke about.." Fizzy trailed, running a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

Liam gave a sympathetic look to the girl and wore a small smile. "It's alright, love. You can tell me." He encouraged and looked to her mother for something relative to permission. Johannah nodded once and squeezed Daisy's hand tightly. "See, your mum says it's alright." Liam gave Félicité a friendly grin and waited for her to speak up again.

"Lottie said, 'swear this dude's probably stalking us or something' and she laughed about it." Fizzy explained, looking to Johannah apologetically, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, mum, I should've told you about it sooner!" Félicité exclaimed, apologizing over and over as she began to cry.

 


End file.
